User blog:Jakusz/TDROTS Episode 2
Berryleaf: (Chris) Total Drama Return of The Stars! Our 30 contestants were introduced. They had to make commercials for kids and in the end Max and Owen were eliminated. What will happen this time on Total Drama Return of The stars? *theme n' stuff* 12:35 DerpyandDawn: (VUF take Bridgette) (Ella take Sammy) 12:35 Coolboy87: Wait. NVM. 12:35 Berryleaf: (can i be bridge?) 12:36 VeryUnknownFan: Why are you leaving Derpy? 12:36 DerpyandDawn: (Berry take Beth) 12:36 Berryleaf: (ok) 12:36 EasternSky: I want Beth. 12:36 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : Hmm.. Owen is gone 12:36 Coolboy87: Well, yo' don't get Beth. 12:36 Berryleaf: (Sky) Good. 12:36 Izzynoah12: (no eastern u have 3) 12:36 Berryleaf: (Sky) He's disgusting. 12:36 Ellafan4evr: (CODY) : *conf* Can't say I'm brimming with joy that Owen't gone 12:36 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : I know, one threat gone! 12:37 EasternSky: (Scarlett) Owen was nothing more than a fart machine. 12:37 Ellafan4evr: Owen's* 12:37 Coolboy87: Izzy , that isn't even an excuse, I have had to be more than 3 characters an episode. 12:37 VeryUnknownFan: I am too drunk for this 12:37 Izzynoah12: (fine cb) 12:37 Berryleaf: (Gwen) I wonder when the challenge will start 12:37 Coolboy87: We can see that, Jayden . 12:37 Berryleaf: (Chris) Right now, please follow me! 12:37 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : Sky, We should work together again! 12:37 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : Morning losers! We better win today's challenge or you are DONE FOR! 12:38 VeryUnknownFan: B**ch 12:38 Berryleaf: (Chris) For today's challenge, you'll be jumping down this hole to try to catch a white rabbit. 12:38 Ellafan4evr: (BEARDO) : CHALLENGE ALREADY? 12:38 Coolboy87: Jayden , don't talk to yourself like that. Sheesh. :P 12:38 Berryleaf: (Chris) The first team to catch the rabbit wins, but if you get caught by the Queen of Tarts, you are out of the challenge. 12:38 Izzynoah12: (Alejandro) : Mamacita! Calm down 12:38 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : Don't be lazy BEARDO! 12:38 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : It is on 12:38 EasternSky: (Shawn) What if there's zombies down there? 12:38 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : But I'm not! 12:38 DerpyandDawn: (I ain't quitting, this is just a trainwreck) 12:38 Coolboy87: (Mmhmm) 12:38 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : Their isn't Shawn 12:38 Berryleaf: (Duncan) Who is the queen of Hearts? I bet it's you princess . *nudges courtney* 12:38 Coolboy87: *There* 12:39 Berryleaf: (chris) No, it's Lindsay 12:39 DerpyandDawn: (You guys cannot see what's exactly in your face when 4 people show up) 12:39 Berryleaf: (Linday) Hiiiiii 12:39 Coolboy87: *You said Tarts, didn't you?* 12:39 Ellafan4evr: (CODY) : Can we go now? 12:39 Berryleaf: * (lindsay) 12:39 EasternSky: (Scarlett) Zombies don't exist Shawn, there's nothing to be afraid of. 12:39 Izzynoah12: (Courtney) : Grrrrrr! 12:39 Berryleaf: *tarts @duncan 12:39 Coolboy87: Tarts at Duncan? Lol. 12:39 EasternSky: (Scott) Let's win! "Scott evilly laughs" 12:39 VeryUnknownFan: (But yet you are encouraging this trainwreck by not doing your chars) 12:39 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : PIECE OF CAKE! Listen Strategists! I am your leader and I order you to catch the rabbit for me! 12:39 Izzynoah12: (im scoot) 12:39 Berryleaf: (Chris) Challenge starts...now! *throws tarts at duncan* 12:40 Izzynoah12: (scott*) 12:40 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : *runs* 12:40 Berryleaf: *everybody jumps down the hole* 12:40 EasternSky: (B) "B facepalms" 12:40 Berryleaf: (Gwen) *reaches the bottom* Oof! 12:40 Izzynoah12: (Scott) : Haha! Suckers! 12:40 Ellafan4evr: (BEARDO) : Wow! What a deep hole! 12:40 Berryleaf: (beth) *lands on her braces* 12:40 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : *blushes* Hey SHAWN! 12:40 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : Shut it, Scott! *glares at him* 12:41 EasternSky: "Scarlett" This cave is 350 feet long and 150 feet wide. 12:41 VeryUnknownFan: (Jo) : (confessional) I know what to do for this challenge (holds up rabbit trap) 12:41 Ellafan4evr: (CODY) : *flirts with Gwen* 12:41 Coolboy87: (B can speak, BTW) 12:41 Berryleaf: (Lindsay) *appears* Hi!!!! 12:41 Izzynoah12: (Scott) : *glares at Scott* 12:41 EasternSky: (B) (confessional) "B holds up a rabbit trap" 12:41 Izzynoah12: *Dave* 12:41 Berryleaf: (Lindsay) *chases after the contestants* 12:41 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : UGH it's Lindsiot! 12:41 Berryleaf: (Lindsay) *grabs beth* 12:41 Ellafan4evr: (BEARDO) : *runs away* 12:41 EasternSky: (Shawn) Zombie!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! "Runs away" 12:41 Izzynoah12: (Alejandro) , (Dave) , and (Courtney) ; *runs* 12:41 VeryUnknownFan: (Geoff) : (jumps hole) 12:42 Berryleaf: (Lindsay) *grabs b* You're too slow! 12:42 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : Away from me freak! *runs* 12:42 Berryleaf: (Lindsay) *grabs geoff* Come on, step it up! 12:42 Izzynoah12: (Scott) : *runs* 12:42 EasternSky: (Scarlett) Get away from me you unintellegent individual. 12:42 Ellafan4evr: (CODY) : * chases rabit* 12:42 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : *chases rabbit* 12:42 Berryleaf: (Lindsay) *grabs scarlett* Hey, we should do this again some time! 12:42 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : Ugh this is hard! 12:43 Izzynoah12: (Alejandro) : *chases rabbit and runs quickly* 12:43 Berryleaf: (Lindsay) *grabs cameron* Lindsay's the name, speed's my game. 12:43 EasternSky: (Shawn) "Grabs Cody" 12:43 Ellafan4evr: (BEARDO) and (Samey) : *chase rabbit* 12:43 Izzynoah12: (Cameron) : Ahhh 12:43 Berryleaf: (Gwen) *runs* 12:43 EasternSky: (B) "runs" 12:43 Berryleaf: (Chris) B, you got out already 12:43 VeryUnknownFan: (Jo) : (sets rabbit trap and hides) 12:43 Ellafan4evr: (CODY) : RUN GWEN! You c do it! can* 12:43 Berryleaf: (Duncan) *punches gwen* No she can't! 12:44 Ellafan4evr: (BEARDO) : *is close to rabbit* 12:44 Berryleaf: (Gwen) *falls to the ground* 12:44 EasternSky: (Shawn) Cody, I need you to form an alliance to get rid of Gwen. 12:44 Ellafan4evr: (CODY) : YOU LITTLE BITCH! *punches DUNCAN and kicks him in the groin* *helps Gwen* (CODY) : Hahaha no. 12:44 Berryleaf: (Gwen) Thanks Cody! I mean...that was cool or whatever *gwen blushes 12:44 Coolboy87: (TD really used that swear word) 12:44 Izzynoah12: (Scott) :* Bumps into Dave* Ooops! Not Sorry! *pushes him and runs* 12:44 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : I got you now (tries to get rabbit) 12:45 Berryleaf: (Duncan) Grrrr (Duncan) *grabs cody's legs* 12:45 EasternSky: (Shawn) "grabs rabbit" 12:45 Berryleaf: (Lindsay) *grabs duncan* 12:45 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : *Glares at Scott and begins to run after the rabbit* 12:45 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : *runs after rabbit* 12:45 Berryleaf: (Chris) Sorry, Shawn. That was a decoy chocolate rabbit 12:45 EasternSky: (Shawn) FIRE! 12:45 Izzynoah12: (Alejandro) : Run Dave! 12:45 Ellafan4evr: (BEARDO) : Come on! COME ON! 12:45 Berryleaf: (Lindsay) Hiiii 12:46 EasternSky: (B) There's a fire! 12:46 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : I'm coming! *runs quickly* 12:46 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : SAY WHAT? 12:46 Berryleaf: (Chris) B, you got out. 12:46 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : COME ON STUPID RABBIT! 12:46 VeryUnknownFan: (Jo) : (attacks and ties Lindsay) 12:46 EasternSky: (Shawn) "grabs rabbit" 12:46 Berryleaf: (Lindsay) Grrrr... (Lindsay) *foams at the mouth* 12:46 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : *conf* Jo is surprisingly useful! 12:46 VeryUnknownFan: (Jo) : HAHA 12:47 Berryleaf: (Lindsay) *bites jo* 12:47 Izzynoah12: (Courtney) : *Conf*: Haha Scarlett got out before me! She is soo gone if we lose! 12:47 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : GREAT JOB SHAWN! 12:47 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : Nice job Jo! 12:47 Berryleaf: (Lindsay) Good luck dealing with Airheadadism Jo! (Lindsay) You'll be as stupid as me 12:47 EasternSky: (Shawn) (confessional) I need to get the rabbit out of here! 12:47 Izzynoah12: (Al) : Perfect Jo! 12:47 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : Looks like we're winning! 12:47 EasternSky: (Shawn) "Climbs out of hole" 12:48 Berryleaf: (Duncan) *takes the rabbit from shawn* (Duncan) Take that, zombie boy! ~ Coolboy87 has taken The Cannon of Shame, don't worry, Chris had made sure they'll have a safe landing... I, uh, hope. ~ 12:48 Ellafan4evr: (Too late!) 12:48 EasternSky: (Shawn) "Beats up Duncan" 12:48 Izzynoah12: (Cameron) ; *who would've thought that Jo could actually come up with me a plan. *laughs* 12:48 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *gravs rabbit and goes to the entrance* 12:48 Berryleaf: (Chris) Duncan, you already got tagged by Lindsay 12:48 Ellafan4evr: grabs* 12:48 Berryleaf: (Chris) Anyways, The Power Players win. 12:48 EasternSky: (Shawn) Grabs rabbit from Beardo 12:48 VeryUnknownFan: (Jo) : (knocks out Lindsay and runs) Rabbit time 12:48 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : *Looks confused but continues running* 12:49 Ellafan4evr: (BEARDO AND SAMEY): YEAH! 12:49 Berryleaf: (Chris) Woah! Shawn just attacked his own teammate (Chris) Beardo, please choose tonight's losing team 12:49 EasternSky: (Shawn) (Scarlett) (B) "Runs" 12:49 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Hmmmmm. I choose...... 12:49 Berryleaf: (Beth) Hurry up Beardo, you suck (Beth) You suck 12:50 Izzynoah12: (Scott) : * whispers* find the rabbit or torment Dave! 12:50 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : What team is BETH on? 12:50 EasternSky: (Scarlett) (confessional) If we lose, they better don't vote me out. 12:50 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I choose whichever team BETH is on. 12:50 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : The Boring Players! 12:50 Berryleaf: (Chris) She is on the boring players 12:50 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Then I choose the Borings! 12:50 EasternSky: (Scarlett) (Shawn) (B) Phew, that was a close one. 12:50 Berryleaf: (Chris) Congrats Beth, you just sent your own team to elimination, which is your fault. 12:50 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : *conf* Great, Scott's team didn't win! 12:51 EasternSky: (B) Am I on the Boring Players? 12:51 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : Enjoy the eliminatiom losers! (CODY) : YEAH! We didn't lose! 12:51 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : Woohoo, Time do some work! 12:51 VeryUnknownFan: (Geoff) : Thanks Beth 12:51 Berryleaf: (Chris) Sierra, Bridgette, Brick, Ella , Geoff, and Beth. Please meet me for a boring elimination 12:52 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *watches elimination* 12:52 Berryleaf: *after challenge interaction* 12:52 Izzynoah12: (ill be ella ) 12:52 Berryleaf: *actually, postpone that until after elim 12:52 Ellafan4evr: (We're actually on time with the episode!) 12:52 Berryleaf: (Chris) Private message me your votes 12:52 EasternSky: (B) Hey, Shawn, Scarlett, let's form an alliance. 12:52 Izzynoah12: (Ella) : I cant believe we lost 12:52 EasternSky: (Shawn) (Scarlett) Okay. (B) This is better than I thought. 12:53 Berryleaf: (Beth) Shawn and Scarlett, you are not on the boring players >.< 12:53 VeryUnknownFan: (There are no after elimination interactions) 12:53 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Sorry ELLA ! But Beth is just.... 12:53 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : Hey Ella ! You should vote off Beth! She did get you eliminated last season 12:53 Ellafan4evr: ^ ^^ 12:53 Berryleaf: (well let's have some after elimination then) 12:53 Izzynoah12: (no before!) (its make more since) 12:54 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : *walks in* I agree! Wannabe BETH is a loser that doesn't deserve to be here! 12:54 Berryleaf: (ok pm me ur votes everybody on the boring player) 12:54 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : You too Sierra! Beth is a wannabe! 12:54 Berryleaf: (still need some from ella and brick and bridgette) 12:54 EasternSky: (Scarlett) "Walks into the elimination room" 12:54 VeryUnknownFan: (Geoff) : Go away Heather 12:54 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) and (Beardo) : *watch elimination together* 12:55 Berryleaf: (I'll do brick's vote) 12:55 EasternSky: (Scarlett) Get out of here, Beth! 12:55 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : As if I'd listen to you party boy! 12:55 Berryleaf: (Brick) I hope I'm not out 12:55 Ellafan4evr: (CODY) : *watches elimination* 12:55 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : *Conf* I hope Beth leaves because then that would be two in a row! 12:55 Berryleaf: Who's subbing for bridgette\ 12:55 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : *watches elim* 12:55 Berryleaf: o (Chris) Okay, ready? (Chris) Bridgette, Brick, and Ella . You are all safe. (Chris) *throws pie at them* 12:56 Izzynoah12: (Ella) : Yay! 12:56 EasternSky: (Bridgette) Yes! 12:56 Berryleaf: (VUF is subbing for bridge sky) (Brick) Nice! 12:56 Izzynoah12: (fyi everyone, the new elimination device is the Firecracker of Shame!) 12:56 Berryleaf: (Chris) Geoff is also safe 12:57 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *crosses fingers* 12:57 Berryleaf: (Chris) Sierra and Beth, you are the bottom two. The person going home tonight is..... ..... 12:57 EasternSky: (Scarlett) So, get on with it, eliminate Beth already! 12:57 Berryleaf: .....Beth 12:57 EasternSky: (Scarlett) Yes! 12:57 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : Yeah! 12:57 Ellafan4evr: (Heather) : *conf* As if SIERRA would go over Beth! 12:57 Berryleaf: (Chris) *blows up beth through the firework of shame* 12:57 VeryUnknownFan: (Geoff) : WOOHOO 12:57 Berryleaf: (after elim interaction) 12:57 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : HELL YEAH! (Beardo) : SUCK IT BETH! 12:58 Berryleaf: (Gwen) *is sitting on a rock at night looking at a pond* 12:58 EasternSky: (Scarlett) "Walks up to Gwen" 12:58 Berryleaf: (Gwen) That leaf kinda looks like Cody 12:58 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : *conf* This is perfect! That's two finalist ive managed to get eliminated! 12:58 Berryleaf: (Gwen) *turns around, startled* Hey Sierra! 12:58 Ellafan4evr: (CODY) : Hey GWEN! Sup? 12:58 Berryleaf: (Gwen) CODDYYYY!!! YAY!!!!! (Gwen) Uh... (Gwen) I mean, hi cody 12:58 EasternSky: (Scarlett) Get out of here, geek boy! "Pushes Cody" 12:59 Berryleaf: (Gwen) *glares at scarlett* 12:59 Izzynoah12: (Dave) :*finds sky* Hi Sky! 12:59 Berryleaf: *gwen rips off scarlett's glasses and breaks them on the rock* (Sky) Hello 12:59 Ellafan4evr: (CODY) : *conf* DID YOU SEE THAT? She's totally interested in me!!! Well, who wouldn't right? b) ~ VeryUnknownFan has taken The Cannon of Shame, don't worry, Chris had made sure they'll have a safe landing... I, uh, hope. ~ 12:59 EasternSky: (Scarlett) (confessional) Good thing I don't need glasses. 12:59 Berryleaf: (Sky) Want to make an alliance? 1:00 Izzynoah12: (Dave) : Sure! 1:00 Berryleaf: (Sky) Awesome! 1:00 Ellafan4evr: (she still can't see well without them. Notice how her pupils are smaller without them) 1:00 Berryleaf: END OF EPISODE Category:Blog posts